


Prompt 7 - Protect

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Prompt 7 - Protect

"Stiles!"

"Dad! Duck!" Stiles yelled.

John didn't move fast enough and the bullet struck.

Stiles rushed the hunters and knew he was shot, but he needed to protect his dad!

A roar let him know the 'weres had arrived. Stiles let himself go.

Beeping let him know he was in the hospital.

"You were supposed to wait!" Peter said when he saw Stiles awake.

"My dad..."

"Shhh... I know," Peter said. "He's fine. You're fine."

"Couldn't let them..."

"You didn't," Peter assured him. "Although you're in worse shape than your dad."

"Get them?"

"Definitely," Peter promised with a sharp grin.


End file.
